


Mad Skillz On The Dance Floor

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: I-blame-this-on-sherlock said: I'd love to see some jealous!lock, preferably S3 era/jealous of Tom if that's okay?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Flash Fics





	Mad Skillz On The Dance Floor

What?! Molly was dancing with _him_ and Janine was dancing with some other buffoon and how was he going to make Molly jealous now, with no one to dance with? How was he going to make her realize she was in love with _him_ and not meat dagger if he couldn't show off his mad skillz on the dance floor?

"Sherlock?"

He blinked and looked down, seeing Molly shyly smiling up at him, her left ( _ringless? WTF?_ ) hand on his chest. When she noticed him staring down at her finger, she shrugged. "We broke it off. We both knew it was a mistake. And you looked sort of…lost, so I thought I'd just…" Her voice trailed off and she shrugged again. "I guess you were just in your mind palace, I'll just…" She gestured vaguely to the dance floor and her ( _ex? ex!_ ) fiance, who was still flailing about with Mrs. Hudson laughingly dancing next to him.

"No!" Sherlock's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist just as she started to turn away. "No," he said again, more quietly and (he hoped) less desperately. "I'm sorry about your engagement, Molly. Would you, erm, like to dance?"

The music, as if conspiring with him, turned into something slow and sultry, the perfect reason to take her into his arms and sweep her back onto the dance floor even before she'd finished nodding 'yes'.


End file.
